


Linear Equation

by sidewinder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: There is no other solution.





	Linear Equation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



How could one learn to love a machine?  
  
Sameen didn’t know. She’d never known how to love anyone, nor understood what it meant or felt like.  
  
Root had taught her that unexpected lesson, in the most unpredictable ways. Now she was gone, save her disembodied voice traveling through telephone wires, digital circuitry…  
  
Machines.  
  
Root had understood how to love one. She had loved the Machine, worshiped her as a god, a mother, if not a lover…  
  
Sameen could do none of those things. Not even for a machine with that voice. The arrow of her heart, fired once, never wavered.


End file.
